Decisões
by NovoUniverso
Summary: A historia se passa quando Arya é pega por Durza, entretanto passa em lugares diferentes e com o enredo diferente. Eragon é um aliado de Galbatorix e, enquanto o espectro Durza está fora, o Cavaleiro fica com a missão de torturar a elfa.
1. Chapter 1  Tortura

**Tortura. **

As paredes eram de cores neutras: branca ou cinzas. Havia uma espada e escudo postado em cima da cama feita de mármore especial e raro. Ali permaneciam dois travesseiros com fronhas brancas e uma coxa bege. Alguns pergaminhos abertos e amassados estavam ali em cima. Perto dali havia uma mesa longa cheia de livros, pergaminhos e mapas. O quarto era apenas iluminado por duas lamparinas.

Na cadeira sentava-se um jovem. Vestia uma túnica fina preta, uma calça de couro e calçava botas pretas. Seu cabelo castanho caia sobre sua testa cuidadosamente, estava um pouco pálido e a testa franzida preocupadamente. Seus olhos castanhos fitavam o pergaminho em suas mãos.

Logo depois de soltar um longo suspiro alguém bateu na porta. Ele hesitou e colocou sua espada na cintura, enquanto caminhava até a porta. Logo que a abriu viu um soldado vestido inteiramente de armadura e elmo. O soldado curvou-se para ele.

- Lord Eragon, fiquei espionando as pessoas capturadas por espectro Durza. Ele chegou ontem pela noite com uma elfa, que parece ser a embaixadora de sua raça e muito importante para os Varden. Durza a colocou na ultima e mais segura cela do castelo. – O soldado despejou informações para Eragon imediatamente.

- Um boato ocorreu que Durza viajou para Dras'leona para falar com o rei. Esse boato é verdadeiro? – Ele perguntou ao soldado fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Sim, Lord Eragon. Espectro Durza voltara em uma semana. Ele deixou o general do Urgals como o líder para impedir que a elfa tente fugir. – O soldado falou novamente. Eragon assentiu.

- Obrigado, Kull. Seus serviços têm de fato me surpreendendo, fique com minha palavra que sua família não será atingida com essa guerra. – Eragon prometeu-lhe. O soldado imediatamente suspirou de alivio e começou a encher Eragon de agradecimentos. Entretanto quando esse levantou a mão no sinal se silencio o soldado se curvou e retirou.

Eragon caminhou com passos largos e rápidos até o enorme porão do castelo, que havia sido construído exclusivamente para os prisioneiros, mas importantes e poderosos. Se antes ele estava preocupado, agora estava o dobro mais preocupado e extremamente nervoso.

Se Durza conseguira capturar a embaixadora do elfos, ele estava com sérios problemas. Pois o espectro ganharia mais um ponto com Galbatorix, fazendo com que ele ficasse com seu titulo em risco. Ele não se importava muito com a elfa, entretanto ser torturado tanto por Durza ou por Galbatorix era o dobro pior que a morte e extremamente desonroso.

Ele chegou ao porão que era fortemente protegido por dois enormes Urgals. Os dois levantaram a cabeça num gesto respeitoso e o permitiu passar. O porão era feito todo de mármore preto, havias centenas de portas conforme se andava pelo enorme corredor. Era um local arrepiante e horrível. Não conseguia ouvir nenhum barulho vindo de qualquer cela. Todas elas tinham apenas um buraco grande o suficiente para entrar ar, entretanto era magicamente enfeitiçado para que qualquer prisioneiro que soubesse a magia não conseguisse a usá-la. A não ser caso tivesse permissão do dono do castelo, Lord Eragon.

O corredor e as celas não tinham nenhum guarda, já que todas as celas eram magicamente trancada e praticamente impossíveis de serem abertas. Eragon andou todo o longo corredor, chegando até a ultima cela onde ficava no centro. Ele fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, um minuto depois a porta de ferro a sua frente estava aberta. Ele a empurrou.

A cela era como todas, totalmente feitos de ferro e mármore escuro, eram frias e arrepiantes. A única diferença dessa cela era que no centro havia uma quase cama de ferro, onde agora ocupava por uma mulher de cabelos negros e vestida como um homem. Ela parecia adormecida, seu rosto parecia suado. De fato qualquer estaria soando naquele local, o pouco ar que passava deixava qualquer prisioneiro com extremo calor.

Eragon hesitou por um longo momento e depois se aproximou logo em seguida começou a andar em circulo na cama de ferro. A elfa não se mexeu, tinha traços belos e finos como os de um gato. Ele a observou bem, sua respiração parecia calma, entretanto ele percebeu que estava um pouco mais acelerada do que o normal para uma pessoa dormindo.

- Sei que está acordada _elfa_. – Ele falou friamente para a mulher. Logo em seguida ela abriu os olhos e virou-se para encarar-lo. Seus olhos eram terrivelmente verde-esmeralda.

- Quem é você? – Ela perguntou. A sua voz era fraca, entretanto calma e perigosa. Mal parecia uma prisioneira. Ele a fitou.

- Quem é _você_ elfa? – Ele falou frio e grosso. Ela ficou em silencio por um longo momento e Eragon percebeu que ela não iria falar. Ele pôs a mão sobre a barriga da elfa e murmurou um feitiço. – **π**όνος.

A elfa soltou um grito de dor e agonia. Eragon suspirou, ele sabia exatamente o quanto o feitiço doía, fora usada já contra ele. Ele encontrou seus olhos verdes, estavam cheios de agonia e dor e, parecia implorar para que ele a matasse. A elfa desviou os olhos.

- **Ο** **π**όνος **τ**ελειώνει. – Ele murmurou novamente fazendo com que a dor cessasse. A respiração dela estava pesada, ela engoliu em seco e olhou novamente para ele. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Arya. – Ela respondeu. A voz estava mais fraca agora, diferente da primeira vez não havia calma nem perigo, e sim medo e pavor. Ela estava suando mais ainda.

- Então Arya, eu sou Lord Eragon. Veja bem: Durza precisou fazer uma viagem rápida para falar com o rei, enquanto isso eu cuidarei de você. Entendido? Alguma objeção? – Ele falou a ela debochando da elfa e se divertindo. Ela ficou vermelha de raiva. Seus olhos demonstravam agora ódio enquanto ele sorria divertido e provocativo.

Ele acariciou o rosto da elfa ainda sorrindo, ela tentou mover a cabeça para desviar, mas não conseguiu. Ele riu baixinho, mas sabia que ela escutava sua risada. Ele começou a descer a mão devagar, passando por seus lábios, queixo, pescoço... E chegando aos seios onde ele contornou com o dedo. Ela estremeceu, ele olhou em seus olhos e viu novamente o medo tomar-la.

Eragon percebeu que ela ainda não estava distraída, não tanto como ele precisava e queria. Abaixou mais a mão chegando um pouco a baixo de seu umbigo. Ele engoliu em seco, agora parecia distraída. _Fatal_, no minuto seguinte ele já conseguira entrar na mente dela.

Antes que ela pudesse se tocar do que ouve e controlas suas emoções – ou tentar, já que Eragon possuía o domínio pela sua mente – ele viu o medo, pavor e a dor que a preenchia. De fato ela estava apavorada.

- Nunca foi torturada elfa? – Ele perguntou para ela voltando a andar em circulo na cama de ferro. Ela não respondeu, entretanto ele sabia perfeitamente a resposta. – Eu também não. Mas eu já torturei, acredite é bem mais divertido. – Ele riu friamente enquanto ela engoliu em seco.

- Você é patético. – Ela falou, a voz falhou um pouco nas palavras. Eragon levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu friamente.

- Sou? Bá isso não importa. Se quiser alguma vez atingir-me elfa, fale algo menos "popular". – Ela não respondeu apenas fitava o teto acima. – **π**όνος.

Ela não gritou dessa vez, ele percebeu que ela já estava preparada para isso. Entretanto ele viu seus olhos se contorcer de dor. Ele cessou a dor e invadiu memórias dela.

_A elfa na cidade dos elfos, junto a uma mulher quase tão parecida como ela, entretanto mais velha_.

_Ela abraçado com um elfo amigavelmente, ambos rindo. Ao lado deles havia outro elfo que gargalhava_.

_Um homem elegante sorrindo e abraçando Arya. Ambos tinham lagrimas nos olhos e logo depois a imagem se dissolveu dando a mostrar outra imagem: o mesmo homem morto_.

Ele não viu mais nada, pois a elfa com a pouca vontade que tinha ela conseguiu o expulsar de sua mente. Lagrimas estavam em seus olhos agora e escorriam no rosto. Ele a olhou, sabia que a ultima imagem para ela fora a pior. Ele invadiu novamente a mente dele e agora sabendo seu ponto fraco, atacou todas as memórias em que o pai dela estava.

- Por favor, pare, por favor. – Ela gritou implorando. Ele parou e a encarou com um sorriso cruel nos lábios. Ela chorava, lagrimas doces e cristalinas desciam pela sua bochecha.

Eragon limpou as lagrimas do seu rosto, agora num gesto gentil o que surpreendeu tanto ele, tanto ela. Ele virou-se e caminhou para a porta de ferro da cela, abriu-a e viu o general dos Urgals ali. O general levantou o pescoço em gesto de respeito e lealdade assim como os outros de sua raça fizeram.

- Lord Eragon, me informaram que você veio até essa cela. A prisioneira é nova, a capturamos a poucas horas. Durza mandou uma mensagem para ti alguns minutos, informando que precisara ficar mais de uma semana no Império e precisa que você consiga informações da elfa. – O general informou-o.

Eragon levantou a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso cruel. Ele agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de Durza ter que ficar mais de uma semana com Galbatorix, queria ter a oportunidade de ter mais tempo com a elfa. Entretanto ele precisava agora terminar de responder e ler os pergaminhos.

- General preciso fazer algumas coisas importantes, volto assim que der e então iniciarei o interrogatório. Não deixe que ninguém a toque. – Eragon falou, o general assentiu. O humano voltou-se para a elfa que o olhava com receio, ele acariciou o rosto dela e sorrio. – Volto em breve. _Slytha_.


	2. Chapter 2 Lembrança

**Atenção **_Algo que esqueci de colocar no capitulo anterior**: **_**Todos os diretos são ao C.P, essa historia não tem fim lucrativos e raros personagens me pertence.**

**Haverá**** cenas quentes, tortura e morte. Entretanto somente nas cenas quentes avisarei.**

**Ao leitor(a) lalala.u.u: **_Pode traduzir sim, só não esquece dos créditos. Que bom que gostou, fico satisfeita com isso._

* * *

><p><strong>Lembrança.<strong>

Arya o odiava. Ela nunca em sua vida havia sentindo tanta dor em minutos, como ele a fizera sentir. Primeiro o feitiço, logo depois a lembrança de seu pai e de seu irmãozinho de criação Faolin. Entretanto seu pai fora morte e Faolin ela não tinha a mínima idéia se sobrevivera ou não.

Ela definitivamente o odiara, entretanto ela sabia perfeitamente que ele iria a torturar e se divertir. Entretanto ele chegou a surpreender ela, pois era jovem, muito jovem. Mas ela sabia as varias historias contadas de Eragon, ou melhor, Lord Eragon.

A Original era que Eragon fora seqüestrado por Galbatorix quando ainda era um recém-nascido, e somente os pais e Galbatorix sabiam exatamente quem ele era filho. Ele fora criado pelo próprio rei e, entre os servos do próprio, Eragon era considerado o Príncipe de Alagaesia e o servo mais fiel a Galbatorix.

Junto com o rei, Eragon era um dos únicos Cavaleiros de Dragão vivo. O nome de seu dragão era Saphira e nenhum elfo, anão ou humano aliado dos Varden vira o dragão ou cavaleiro. Apenas alguns, entretanto morreram antes que pudessem falar suas aparências.

Arya tinha que admitir a presença dele a dava medo. Muito medo. O sorriso frio dele a arrepiava e fazia com que seu coração gelasse e, seu toque ou sua voz a inundava de pavor. Ela odiava o fato dele conseguir entrar em sua mente, seu mais importante santuário. Algo que ela mais protegia de todos.

Antes porem, dele se retirar da cela ele a pôs para dormir com um feitiço próprio. Arya não tinha noção do tempo que dormira, para ser realista não tinha noção se era dia, noite ou manhã. Estava-se chovendo e fazendo frio ou se estava calor.

A cela lhe dava agonia, a elfa nunca estivera em um local tão frio e horripilante. Mesmo em anos de guerra, lutando e matando, ela nunca fora capturada e muito menos estivera num local como aquele. Sabia muito bem que havia Urgals ao lado de fora caso ela conseguisse fugir, um pouco impossível sem magia e sem conseguir suas pernas e braços.

Para a total infelicidade de Arya a porta de ferro se abriu revelando a pessoa que ela menos queria ver: Eragon. Naquele dia ele se vestia com uma túnica azul, calça de couro e botas novamente preta. Seu cabelo molhado indicava que acabara de se banhar.

Ele se aproximou dela, Arya permaneceu o tempo toda neutra. Entretanto seu coração já começara a bater incrivelmente mais forte. Ele tocou o braço dela e Arya tentou mexer-lo para desviar de seu toco, o que não deu muito certo.

- Bom Dia Arya. Como dormiu? – Ele perguntou friamente para ela. A elfa o encarou com raiva. Pelo menos agora ela sabia se era dia ou noite.

Arya, entretanto não daria o gostinho de responder para ele. Ela o encarou torcendo para que seu olhar estivesse cheio de ódio.

- Arya, lembra-se o que aconteceu na ultima vez que não me respondeu uma pergunta? Ou será que quer que eu a lembre? – Ele falou inclinando, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse muito perto do dela. Ela engoliu em seco. Ela não queria aquela dor novamente.

- Eu te odeio. – Ela murmurou para ele. Eragon a encarou divertido, como se o que ela acabava de dizer era algum tipo de piada ou coisa parecida.

- Já? – Ele perguntou com desdém. – Mal comecei a me divertir contigo Arya. – Ele falou novamente com desdém. Acariciou o rosto da elfa, que engoliu em seco.

Ele novamente atacou sua mente, entretanto Arya já estava prepara para isso. Ela protegeu-se tentando resistir a ele. Entretanto a mente de Eragon era o dobro, o triplo mais forte que a dela. Em minutos ela sentiu suas barreiras caírem e o jovem entrar com total força dentro de sua mente.

"_Era uma tarde normal em Ellesméra, Arya estava caminhando com seu pai e sua mãe ao seu lado. Os três estavam extremamente alegres, sem nenhum tipo de motivo especifico. _

_- Irei viajar amanhã para ajudar na guerra. – Seu pai falou depois de alguns longos minutos de conversa. Sua mãe e ela estremeceram._

_- Não é necessário, querido. – Islanzadí disse para ele, seu olhar praticamente implorava para que ele mudasse de idéia. Seu pai se se virou e acariciou carinhosamente a face de sua mãe._

_- Meu amor entenda é necessário, sabe disso perfeitamente Islanzadí. Essa guerra não envolve só os humanos, mas também a nós elfos e aos anões. Eu como rei dos Elfos preciso ir para ajudar meu povo, nosso povo. – Ele falou para ela. Arya sabia que o pai estava perfeitamente correto, entretanto ela não conseguira aceitar isso._

_Islanzadí suspirou. – Se é assim tão necessário, deixe-me ir com você. _

_- Não. – Foi à fez de Arya falar dessa vez. Sua mãe e seu pai a olharam. – Por favor, não mãe. Não temos infelizmente argumentos para tentar convencer papai de não ir, mas, por favor, fique você. _

_Islanzadí puxou a filha para perto dela e acariciou a face da jovem. Seu pai sorria para ela, um brilho orgulhoso em seus olhos. Sua mãe voltou a olhar para o companheiro depois de suspirar._

_- Ficarei com Arya, mas, por favor, volte. – Ela implorou a ele. O elfo sorriu e assentiu satisfeito com a decisão da elfa. Ele beijou os lábios de Islanzadí e a testa de Arya._

_- Eu voltarei, mas lembre-se: se algo nessa batalha acontecer comigo, saibam que eu amo vocês duas e sempre estarei com vocês em seus corações. Ambas são minhas jóias. – Ele falou olhando às vezes para a mais jovem e às vezes para a mais velha."_

A lembrança acabou. Arya sentia o coração doer, doer muito. A imagem de seu pai fez com que ela sofresse muito mais do que aquela magia idiota que Eragon fizera contra ela. A elfa olhou para cima e encarou os olhos castanhos e frios do garoto. Ele parecia distante e pensativo, seu rosto estava mais serio do que ela já havia visto antes.

- Satisfeito? – Ela perguntou a ele. Eragon a encarou sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento.

- Sim. – Foi apenas a responde, fria como sempre. Suas palavras eram duras, como se o coração e a mente dele estivessem congeladas. – Como ele morreu?

Arya ficou em silencio por um longo momento recordando da morte do pai, ou pelo menos do que disseram sobre ela.

- Ele lutou contra um exercito enorme de Galbatorix, os poucos elfos que estavam com ele não foi o suficiente para vencerem. Ele morreu pelas mãos de Galbatorix, que provavelmente nem deve se lembrar que matou o rei dos Elfos. Quer dizer, duvido que ele soubesse que meu pai era o rei dos elfos. – Arya contou-lhe.

- Sinto muito. – Ele respondeu na língua antiga. Arya o olhou como se fosse incapaz de imaginar que ele pudesse sentir muito pela morte de alguém. – Não me entenda mal Arya. Fui criado pelo próprio rei, enquanto você estava nos Varden como embaixadora, eu aprendia a matar e torturar. Com quantos anos você matou alguém?

Ela engoliu em seco. Era de fato algo horrível ser criado por Galbatorix, mas aprender a matar tão cedo era pior ainda.

- Com cerca de vinte anos, mal lembro. – Ela falou para, tinha sido realmente nessa faixa de idade. E de fato fora horrível a sensação, entretanto ela se acostumara.

- Eu matei com sete. – Arya arregalou os olhos, pasma. Aquilo sim era horrível, era pior do que a tortura que ela estava tendo ali. Era o dobro pior do que matar uma pessoa com a idade que ela matou. Ele a encarou tristemente. – Galbatorix nem Durza sabem que você é a princesa do elfos, tome cuidado para que eles não descubram.

Ela o olhou confuso. Ele apenas sorriu gentilmente e acariciou seu rosto.

- Como eu disse não me entenda mal Arya. Posso estar aqui torturando, mas isso não quer dizer que eu goste de fazer tal coisa. Eu preferia mil vezes estar em seu lugar sendo torturado do que ser criado pelo rei. – Ele confessou a ela. Arya o olhou com tristeza, ela não sentia agora ódio por ele.

- Sinto muito, muito mesmo. De verdade. – Ela falou também na língua antiga. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Durma um pouco. Slytha. – No segundo seguinte que ele dissera a palavra, Arya caiu no mundo dos sonhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: Algo que esqueci-me de colocar no capitulo anterior:<strong>

****π**όνος:** Dor.

**Ο** **πόνος τελειώνει: **Dor acabe.

**Slytha: **Durma.

**PS: Obviamente a fic não se passara somente na tortura da Arya, terá alguns acontecimentos dos livros entretanto com algumas mudanças para dar sentido a historia. Como por exemplo a morte do pai da Arya pelas mãos de Galbatorix, assim faz com que tanto a elfa tanto todos os outros elfos odeiem mais ainda o rei.**


End file.
